Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, e-readers, and personal digital assistants, all use batteries in order to be portable. In recent years, the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance has developed a standard interface between batteries and mobile devices. The Battery InterFace (BIF) specification defines an electrical and communication interface between batteries and mobile devices. The BIF specification supports both low-cost batteries and so-called “smart” batteries that contain active elements for handling security features (e.g., authentication) and other more advanced battery functions such as temperature monitoring.
In some situations, a glitch may occur between a battery pack and host device.